Wonder Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit pictures to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Wonder mad at Hefty's mockery.jpg|Wonder hates Hefty mocking Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's payback.jpg|HAHA! Wonder gets payback. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Smurfo-Disc's.jpg|Wonder performing one of her abilities. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss.jpg|Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's upset.jpg|Wonder asking her husband what's wrong. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Grave.jpg|Wonder & Saviour at Hero's grave. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Sacrifice.jpg|Hero sacrifices himself for Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero brought back to life.jpg|The Power Stones bring Hero back to life. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Her old profile picture. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette.png|Her first profile picture. (by A Heroic Smurf) Future couple..jpg|The future Mr & Mrs Hero Smurf. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Shini-Smurf as this image is based on her picture of Hefty with Smurfette.) Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Wonder asked the most important question of her life. (by Vic George) Breakup.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette (by Vic George) Wonder wedding dress.jpg|Wonder in her wedding dress. (new design by A Heroic Smurf) Wedding vows.jpg|Wonder and Hero exchange vows. (by A Heroic Smurf) Life Lesson.jpg|Wonder watches Hero giving Saviour a life lesson. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder with Saviour.PNG|Wonder holding her daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Wonder pregnant with Saviour. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Wonder looking at Hero. (by Vic George) Wonder Running.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Wonder Running 2.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder with her future husband. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurf Of Christmas Past.jpg|Wonder as the Smurf Of Christmas Past. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Wonder and Hero at Christmas. (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Wonder asks Hero what is wrong. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder Parody.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Hefty Makes Wonder Angry.jpg|Uh oh! Hefty you're in trouble now! (by Vic George) Wonder Beats Up Hefty.jpg|Wonder deserves a round of applause for this! Hefty deserved it! (by Vic George) Fergus' Congratulations.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus on her marriage. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero and Wonder.jpg|Wonder strolling with Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa's Permission.jpg|Wonder and Hero get permission from Papa Smurf to visit Mother Nature. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder as a Naughty.png|Wonder as a Naughty. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder with the Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder as a Naughty.gif|Wonder as a Naughty (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder And The Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Wonder and Hero's first ever kiss. (Credit goes to Deviantart user acla13 for her picture of Hefty kissing Smurfette.) Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Wonder meet's Hero for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Wonder with the face of Gargamel. (idea from Vic George) Fergus And Wonder.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Wonder feels her husband's muscle. (by Vic George) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Smurfette and Wonder see a delicious treat of Hero covered in chocolate coming. (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Smurfette & Wonder's food fantasy. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette love what they see. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero On The Run.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette really want to find out what's under Hero's loincloth! (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Strolling.jpg|Wonder and Hero strolling (by Vic George) Wonder In Bikini.jpg|Wonder in a two-piece swimsuit. (by Vic George) Wonder In Purple Strapless Gown.jpg|Wonder in a purple strapless gown. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette Augmented.jpg|Wonder's new appearance. (Image by Vic George. Pose by Numbuh 404) Wonder As Naughty (Vic George).jpg|Wonder as a Naughty (by Vic George) Reunited In Heaven 2.jpg|Wonder reunites with Hero in Heaven. (by Vic George) Hero & Wonder 3D.jpg|Wonder & Hero as 3D characters, but with cartoon-style pupils (by A Heroic Smurf) Movie Wonder With Vexy And Hackus.jpg|How Wonder would look in a Live Action Smurfs movie. (by Vic George) Wonder and the Naughties live action sample.jpg|Live Action Wonder (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero's Happy Hat V2.jpg|Wonder makes Hero "excited" (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy.jpg|Wonder, Smurfette and Vexy. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Pussycat-Puppy, whom this picture is inspired from.) Smurfette Vexy And Wonder.jpg|Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy (by Vic George) Wonder's Pregnancy V2.jpg|Wonder pregnant with Saviour. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Brain Bleach Moment.jpg|Someone pass the Brain Bleach! This situation desperately needs it! (by Vic George) Hero & Wonder on their honeymoon.jpg|Wonder & Hero on the first night of their honeymoon. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hefty Is Going To Get It.jpg|Hefty's about to feel the full force of an angry Smurfette. (by Vic George) Wonder in skirt AHS.PNG|Wonder wearing a skirt. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder One-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Wonder in a one-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Two-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Wonder in a two-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Jokey pinches Wonder.jpg|Wonder has her tail pinched by Jokey. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Blows A Kiss (Vic George).jpg|Wonder under the effects of the attraction cologne. (by Vic George) Wonder blowing Hero a kiss.jpg|Wonder under the effects of the attraction cologne. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Ballerina.PNG|Wonder as a Ballerina. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder eating chocolate.jpg|Wonder eating chocolate. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's ability.PNG|Wonder performing her ability. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder as Wonder Woman.PNG|The Smurf Village's new Superhero: Wonder Smurfette! (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder In Wonder Woman Outfit.jpg|Wonder in Wonder Woman's outfit. (by Vic George) Hero knocked on head.jpg|Wonder with Hero after he was "crushed" by a vial. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Servant Clothes.PNG|Wonder in servant clothes. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder As Servant Girl (Vic George).jpg|Wonder as a Servant Girl. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Bedmates.jpg|Wonder & Hero in bed. (by Vic George) Hero Wonder And Papa.jpg|Papa Smurf has the "hots" for Wonder. (by Vic George) Fergus and Wonder.PNG|Wonder with Fergus. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Folded Arms.jpg|Wonder folded arms. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder Arms Folded Akimbo AHS.PNG|Wonder with her arms folded. (by A Heroic Smurf) The Tide Is High.png|Wonder & Smurfette sing "The Tide Is High" while high on Smurfnip. (by Vic George) Embarrassed Hero With Wonder.jpg|Looks like she saw something rather intriguing (by Vic George) Wonder In Fergus Style Kilt.png|How Wonder appears as the wife of Fergus MacSmurf. (by Vic George) Wonder Head Logo.PNG|A first attempt at her personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Alternate Head Logo V1.png|An alternate style to Wonder's personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Head Logo V1.PNG|A fixed-up version of Wonder's Head Logo. I emboldened the colors by going over them again. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Head Logo.jpg|Her personalized symbol. (by Vic George) Wonder and Smurfette Ballet dancing.jpg|Wonder & Smurfette performing Ballet. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder Dancing.PNG|I'm Queen of the World! (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Numbuh 404 as it is inspired by her Brainy & Smurfette Dancing sketch) Wonder Smurfette Wonder Woman Pose.jpg|Wonder is Wonder Woman's pose. (by Enriquearreguin777) Category:Galleries